Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
While present Internet structures are host-oriented and configured based on a one-to-one paradigm, a majority of current Internet uses, such as viewing and sharing videos, music, photographs, documents, and more, may have a data or content centric aspect different from a host centric aspect. Content centric networks (CCNs), in which endpoints communicate based on named data instead of Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, have evolved as an alternative to the host-oriented Internet architecture.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.